


Let’s start again

by ItzLeon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Hannakko, LWA Secret Santa, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzLeon/pseuds/ItzLeon
Summary: Hannah is ditched at a date with a random guy that Barbara chose for her and an, apparently, unwelcome girl come to lift her spirits up.
Relationships: Hannah England/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Let’s start again

**Author's Note:**

> Naryon I’m your Secret Santa this year! I really hope you like this little one-shot I write for ya’. Merry Christmas <3

‘It’s been an hour and he hadn’t even bother to send a text to cancel, what a jerk’ 

Those were the thoughts of the girl with the yellow bow, after all, ¿who in the world thought it was a good idea to ditch the one and only Hannah England? An idiot, that’s who, she has been sitting in that restaurant all alone for almost two hours and people had started to look at her with pity and sadness, Hannah didn’t want their pity!

“Are you ready to order Miss?” The waiter, Steve was his name, asked her for the sixth time, he was a handsome young man and a really patient person too but like everyone else in the restaurant he was doubting someone would show up to take a seat in front of the young witch.

Hannah gave a last glance to the crystal clear doors in search for someone to help her get out of this depressing situation, when no one came she let out a sigh of resignation 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll tak-!” 

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry I’m late, I got stuck doing some cleaning stuff, and then I forgot my broom in my dorm, and…” Hannah was left speechless while the newcomer rambled, after all, this girl was the last person she thought she was going to see today

“Atsuko?” She asked in disbelief as the crimson eyed girl sat down right in front of her.

Hannah couldn’t believe that this dork was the one that came to her rescue, even Amanda was slightly better than her, but she was the only one to blame, she was the one that accepted going on a date with a random guy that Barbara found in a Nightfall convention.

“Yep, the one and only! Sorry again for my tardiness” the Asian girl said, a minor blushed tinted her face.

“Do you even know what ‘tardiness’ means? I didn’t knew you knew such big words,” she replied with annoyance, after seeing this small exchange Steve left mumbling something like “I’ll come to take your orders later” and at the moment the waiter was out of sight she glance at her new companion and took note of what she was wearing, black boots, black ripped jeans, a button up white shirt and a green cargo jacket, her hairstyle was exactly the same as any other day, that cute but stupid small ponytail “OK, now that he is gone, what the hell are you doing here Kagari?” She whispered, afraid of being seen in such an embarrassing situation 

“‘Oh! hi Akko! What are you doing here?’ ‘Nothing much, just passing by’” the brunette mocked looking at the Brit with annoyance “a ’hello’ would have been enough you know?” She pouted 

“Answer me Kagari, the fact that you are somehow Diana’s friend doesn’t mean you are mine, now spill” she said in exasperation 

“Geez’ rude much, don’t you?” She took the long forgotten menu and started reading through it as she spoke again “I was just taking a walk as I waited for Sucy and Lotte to finish their shopping and I saw a familiar scowl mopping alone at a fancy restaurant and I thought ‘Oh look! is Hannah, let’s go and say hi!’ And now I’m here talking to you” she said without a worry about what was coming out of her mouth “Hey, what do you recommend me to pick? I know nothing about this fancy stuff”

“W-what?” Hannah was beyond confused, first, her real date doesn’t shows up and now she is stuck with one of the most adorable and frustrating people she knows

“I asked if you could help me to choose what to pick, all of these dishes have such weird names” the brunette came closer to the other girl and she pointed something in the menu “what the hell is ‘Cordon Bleu’?”

“Kagari, stop, what are you really doing here? We are not friends at all” she exclaimed, winning some curious glances across the restaurant to whom she only gave an awkward smile and a small wave with her hand

“As I said I saw you all alone from across the street and I came here to say hi, but if you want me to go just say it, after all, the one losing is you not me” Akko started getting up from her chair but Hannah took her by her sleeve and she pulled her back to her seat

“Stay” she grumbled trying her hardest to not look into Akko’s eyes 

“What was that?” Akko asked with fake innocence “I didn’t hear you England”

“I said stay, I prefer having you here that being left alone for a second time today” she said with a blush in her cheeks and a frown in her face “this is not because I like you, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you want to believe, now explain to me how your aristocratic food works!” She said with excitement and her well known blinding smile.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

A couple of minutes later, the waiter came back and he finally took their orders, Cordon Bleu chicken for Akko and Pesto Pasta for Hannah, the lunch passed swiftly as both of the girls talked about everything and nothing, Hannah scolded Akko for her dreadful manners and Akko laugh at her own jokes, and as fast as it came, it ended, both their plates and glasses where empty, Steve went to their table to pick up the dishes and to ask them if they needed anything else, Hannah just told him they wanted the bill and he went away once again.

“I’ll pay” Akko said out of nowhere turning to her right looking for her wallet “I’m the one that interrupted your loneliness”

“No, no, I’ll pay, you save me from embarrassing myself, also, this place is not cheap at all, I don’t think you have enough money to pay for both of us” she replied with a smirk 

“Hey! I’m pretty sure I can pay for this, how much a piece of chicken and some green spaghetti could cost?” She was wearing that infatuating pout again, Hannah just rolled her eyes and waited for the waiter to come back

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

“Okay, maybe it was a little out of my budget but how was I supposed to know that this place was expensive as hell” the girls were both coming out of the restaurant to the not very busy streets of Blytonbury “well, where do we go now?”

“What do you mean? Don’t you have something better to do? I don’t know, help Sucy sorting mushrooms or do whatever you do with Lotte” she asked, one of her eyebrows going up to her hairline in confusion 

“Oh! I didn’t lie about what they were doing, both of them are running some errands for their chosen subjects, Lotte is looking for an ‘advance white magic charms’ book and Sucy is… being Sucy, I’m not completely sure what she is looking for, so I have the day completely free! Now let’s go! You deserve a good date, that Night Fall loser can go and fuck himself, he lose the chance to have a lovely time with Hannah England!” The Japanese girl said with all the conviction of the world “I heard that there is a really good ice cream place near the center of the town” Akko took Hannah’s hand in her’s and started pulling her across the streets.

“Atsuko wait! Uuugh!” She knew there was no reasoning with Akko when she put her head into something but there was nothing to lose “Where are we going?!”

“As I said. We are getting ice cream! Now, let’s go! I need more sugar in my system” 

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

“You have your ice cream, are you happy now?” Now the girls were sitting on a bench at the side of a small park, some children were playing and their parents were watching them not so far away. Hannah wouldn’t admit it but those ice creams were, in fact, really good and they have a fair price, she would come back with Barbara and maybe Diana someday.

“Yes! And don’t you think it was a sweet gesture from part of the ice-cream maker to give us that discount?” 

Yes, the ’discount’, apparently every Saturday this store gave a special discount to ‘cute students couples’, to make their day brighter and their ‘date’ greater, when they came into the store they were holding hands so probably the barista thought they were on a date, which they were not, Akko just dragged her there against her own will and she bought her an incredible raspberry-vanilla ice cream, nothing else.

“Yeah, whatever” she rolled her eyes and started licking her ice cream, both of them were in a weird but comfortable silence, the only sound were the kids playing and the birds chirping, somehow Hannah felt at peace, but that peacefulness came to an end as Akko started talking again 

“So, why were you waiting for that loser at the restaurant?” The Asian asked with true curiosity looking at Hannah with those enchanting big red eyes 

“N-No reason, really, I just thought it would have been nice to have a free day enjoying a date with a cute guy, I think his name was Evan or something like that” she stuttered looking away from those crimson eyes, a blush was noticeable in her cheeks, She didn’t knew the reason of her own reaction so she just dismissed it thinking it was just embarrassment for being ditched by someone she didn’t even knew.

“What a jerk” the silence came back but it wasn’t as comfortable as the last one, there was something left unsaid from part of the Brit but she couldn’t find the way to open her mouth and let the words flow.

She took another glance to her companion, a smudge of chocomint ice cream decorated her left cheek and she couldn’t help herself, she let go out a snort, thing that got the attention of the Kagari girl

“Hey, what’s so funny?” And the pout was back “what did I do this time?!”

“Nothing, you idiot, just…” she made the gesture of cleaning herself hoping Akko would take the hint, and she did, but somehow she never got the smudge, it was both incredible and annoying to see. “By the Nines, you really are dumb, stop whatever you are doing” she said with resignation as she took her own napkin and went closer to the other girl “I can’t believe you didn’t feel it”

“Heh, sorry” the blush was now on Akko’s face and something inside Hannah made a 180º turn, this was enough to let out the question that has been bothering her since the brunette appeared in front of her at the restaurant 

“Kagari, tell me the truth, why are you still here? We are not friends, we are not team mates, we are nothing more than acquaintances in speaking terms because we have a common friend” Hannah asked, doubt in her voice

“Oh… well, I know that last year we had a rough start, I was the new student without magical heritage and a big dream to accomplish, and you were the heir of one of the most powerful houses in all Europe, I was stubborn you were all-knowing, we were meant to be at each other’s throats all the time, but, after what happened with Diana, when she left school, I saw that maybe you weren’t that bad of a person you were worried about Diana’s safety as the good friend you are, and then missile crisis happened and you believed in us, geez! You even came to my ‘let’s see if Akko can fly’ meetings!” Akko said with cheeriness “what I’m trying to say is that even though we never really liked each other in the past I think we can start again.”

“How can you think that? if everything I’ve done is looking down to you, It doesn’t make sense, normal people don’t try to befriend their bullies” her cookie cone lay forgotten in her right hand as her left one curled itself in a tight gripped fist

“I think that because I believe you can change, because my heart believes it and, you know, a believing heart is your magic!...and mine believes in you” she said with a smile in her face “also, I take pride in the fact that I am not normal at all”

“You are such a dork” she rolled her eyes but a smile was in her face, this was the first time that someone, apart of Barbara and Diana, told her that they believed in her, and with a sappy catchphrase no less, what a charmer “but if you of all people believe in me then, maybe, I think I can change too”

“Yep! You are going to love me in no-time” the brunette giggled with joy “I still can’t believe I approached you before I approached Barbara, after all you are the scariest one in the pair”

“What was that Akko?” She asked with a scowl on her face without realizing what came out of her own mouth

A squeak of joy came out of Akko and that was the moment she realized she called the brunette by her nickname.

“You didn’t hear that Kagari!” She yelled with fury

“Yes I did! I’m going to tell everyone!” She was now standing, looking for an escape route “I knew you went soft on me Han!”

“Come back here before I report you to Finnelan because you are out of the school grounds after curfew” she started chasing the other girl across the park

“Not a chance!” 

Both of them started laughing as they played with each other, with the silent agreement that neither of them were going to spill a word about this ‘date’ they had that winter eve.


End file.
